Greyhawke
Greyhawke, or Thindacarulle in the Quenya tongue is a classic fantasy world with close connections to VC-Prime. The Humans on Greyhawke came from VC-Prime. the connection is strong and the barriers thin. Examples of people that have crossed in both directions shockingly common if one knows what to look for. Greyhawke is a world of many races, most of which can cross breed with each other, a magical effect, not a genetic condition. Magic is very powerful there and common; the basic D&D standard. Technology is Renaissance level in the better developed areas down to the iron age in less developed areas. Few people from VC-Prime have traveled to Greyhawke and survived to return and remembered the trip. Most that have gone there did so without help or knowledge, and the place likely ate them alive. VC-Prime is likewise equally difficult on Greyhawkens that find themselves there. There is plentiful evidence of sad examples that didn't make it for every known successful rescue. Current connections with Greyhawke are through the Eyrian Empire and several individuals. The United States has a Lost Persons Treaty with that political entity. The State Department has a means of contact. Other means of contact are: *Tony McKenzie has a "business card" to contact Julian. This was passed down as an artifacts of the SIS office. *Steven Ashby has a card to contact Diter and one to contact Helenanna. *Mikki Ashby has "mailing labels" to contact Helenanna. * There are "cell phones" that will call Julian, Coran, or Tesral. They are in the hands of Alejandro Moody, Tony McKenzie, Papa Joe, the B-13 central office, the White House. *Molly Abba is the official connection. Her husband is Abba Eecreeana, the Phoenix god of magic. A being powerful on the order of Coran the Golden. He cannot safely enter VC-Prime, but Molly can. She maintains a gate at the Warp Drive Project. People From Greyhawke *'Molly tia Eecreeana da Abba --' Molly Abba was the magical backup and divine power source for the Peoplehood delegation. She never made a public appearance. *'Artimus Son of Kirt --' Part of the Greyhawke delegation at The Trial for Peoplehood. Nice guy, the kind you want over for a tailgate party at the big game, or at your back in a crisis. *'Auree --' Greater Phoenix female from Greyhawke. McGuffin in Lost Dutchman Phoenix *'Churrur --' Greater Phoenix male from Greyhawke. Also part of the Last Dutchman Phoenix game. *'Diter --' Leoman Healer, McGuffin in VC Catz. Member of Shambella Clan *'HIH Aloria Kalayn Elsoria --' In command of the Peoplehood trial delegation. A female High Radical Half Phoenix daughter of Tesral. *'Helenanna --' Centaur warrior and cleric. Met Steve in the Old Phoenix Inn. Came to VC to get his aid against technological threats in VC Centaur. *'Johnathon --' Male Centaur, her husband. *'Leaur --' One of Diter's wives. McGuffin in VC Catz *'Seelein --' Diter's daughter. Seen in VC catz as part of the problem and later as part of the Greyhawke Delegation at the Trial for Peoplehood. Willing shagged Spalding. Currently living with him. *'Willis Blackmane --' Part of a dimensional inversion. He and his family from Astral Flame. See also: Outsider Worlds Category:Places Category:Supernatural Category:Politics Category:Outsiders